


Freddys court

by Rosetintedshades, the_guy_with_pc



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetintedshades/pseuds/Rosetintedshades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_guy_with_pc/pseuds/the_guy_with_pc
Summary: Watch out, this is my first post so I have no clue how the tags work, also this is a script for a planned comic/animation, if people, like you, like it.Also, I'm German, get ready for bad grammar!
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 2





	1. The beginning(dramatic music!)

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out, this is my first post so I have no clue how the tags work, also this is a script for a planned comic/animation, if people, like you, like it.  
> Also, I'm German, get ready for bad grammar!

Freddys court  
(DISCLAIMER!!! This is a shitty parody of Five Nights at Freddys! So I won’t care that much about the actual Time-Line, like phone dude will be hired in 30 years first, or Phone-Guy is the Purple-Guy and please ignore the fact that Purple-Guy died in my parody at Guys nightshift)

*Judge* Sooo Mr. …Fazbear why are you and your friends here?  
*Freddy* Cause we don’t get anything for our 24/7 job! We’re fighting for animatronic rights!  
*Judge* You get nothing?  
*Freddy* Nothing!  
*Pizzeria representative* Bullshit! They get repairs! And Faztokens!  
*Freddy* Those repairs are only so we can continue our slave labor and those Faztokens have no value!  
*Jude* Ok, that’s a point for Mr. Fazbear but weren’t there four of you?  
*Chica* Foxy would love to come but he hates bright lights. He wanted to buy sunglasses but they don’t sell things to cursed animatronics!  
*Freddy* And that’s why we’re here!  
*Bonnie* And for drugs!  
*Judge* Excuse me?  
*Freddy whispers* Bonnie, not now.  
*Bonnie* My friends may be here ‘cause they want rights but I’m here because I want drugs which can make me high! I want to organize a reggae band, you know!  
*Freddy whispers* Oh my god. (he shakes his head)  
*Judge* Ok…fine.  
*Freddy* Please… So this all wouldn’t be so bad, but it gets worse.  
Once we were able to walk around at day, but since the accident we’re only allowed to walk around at night. Why?  
*Pizzeria representative* So why did you bite the brain of the night guard off back in ’87.  
*Freddy* That was Mangle. She is cursed by a freakin’ dog! We are civilized animatronics. We’re cursed by human beings!  
*Judge* By the way, what’s that bite of ’87?  
*Bonnie* We are prepared. Here’s a video recording of the accident.  
There’s a video of the Bite of the 87: It’s a birthday the guy is watching out but suddenly Mangle is biting right in the head of him. The video paused.  
*Freddy* You see how she is walking on 4 legs. We would never do this except when we crawl through the vents.  
*Pizzeria representative* And why do you crawl through the vents?  
*Freddy* So we can stuff the endoskeletons in the suits.  
*Pizzeria representative* But I don’t think we bleach the carpets for no reason, do we?  
*Freddy* Yeah, sometimes we stuff a night guard in the suits and they die. But it’s too dark to see that they are actually human beings.  
*Pizzeria representative* I think that it was bright enough the day when little Michael Afton was bitten? Also, he wasn’t bitten by an animatronic who crawls all the time. Year 1983.  
*Judge* Oh goddammit. Another bite?  
*Chica* Yes, another accident that happened… Uh…yeah we are prepared of this too. Mr. Marionette please come in.  
A man comes inside the court and pushes a little box with a lever. He pushes the lever in circles and the music sounds. After it finishes Puppet jumps out with a jump scare.  
*Puppet* Oh I’m sorry (he bends his tie straight) yes I totally saw that bite of 83… (He looks at a letter that looks like a script)  
*Judge* Is that a script?  
*Puppet* Oh no, no, no… (he’s nervous, turns the letter and lies it down) Let me introduce myself: I’m Puppet but please call me Mr. Marionette. Sooo it was like this…  
(Flashback)  
{Narrator = Puppet}  
*Narrator* It was a warm summer day and little Michaels birthday. After his big brother congrats him he and his friends took him away so Fred-bear gives him a big kiss…  
*Big brother* Congrats Mike you’re 10 years old now right? What a big boy you are!  
Hey buddies let’s bring him to Fred-bear, he will give him a big KISS!  
*Narrator* When they arrived at the stage Fred-bear asked…  
*Fred-bear* Do you want a kiss?  
*Michael* Yes, please!  
*Fred-bear* All right!  
*Narrator* Then it happened. At the moment as Fred-bear was about to give him a kiss he sneezed and bit him right in the head…  
*Fred-bear* Oh my…OH GOSH! OH NO, OH FUCKING NO!!!!  
*Spring Bonnie* Big Fred what’s going on? (He turns around) Oh GOD! I think I have to puke! (Bonnie pukes)  
*Judge interrupts the flashback* Wait, how can an animatronic puke?  
*Chica* Do you really interrupt a whiteness report because you didn’t know that animatronics can puke?  
*Freddy* And that’s why we’re here!  
*Bonnie* And for drugs!  
*Freddy whispers* Bonnie…  
*Puppet* Anyway…  
*Spring Bonnie* They’re gonna destroy us both! Why would you do that?!  
*Fred-bear* It was an accident!!!  
*Spring Bonnie* They don’t care if it was an accident!  
*Freddy interrupts the flashback* And that’s why we’re here!  
*Bonnie* And for drugs!  
*Judge* Please Mr. Fazbear.  
*Puppet* Yeah…long story short end: The little Michael died in a coma and they removed the endoskeleton from Fred-bear.  
*Bonnie* Those sick bastards!

[Will Freddy win the court? We will know after a spot!]  
Hey kids do you like Freddy Fazbear? Well he is on strike! Do you know what that mean?  
NO happy songs, NO tasty pizza and NO. DEAD. NIGHT GUARDS. IN. THE. PARTS. AND. SERVICE. ROOM.  
VOTE NOW FOR ANIMATRONIC RIGHTS!  
AND DRUGS!


	2. SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SH*T oh and also, here are the toy animatronics...have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! Nobody asked for a second chapter, but there you go you ten people that clicked on my previous post and two of you, who left a kudos!

What already happened at Freddy’s court.  
Bonnie wants to organize a reggie band!  
Freddy wants rights for animatronics!  
Spring bonnie was able to puke!  
And now we’re back.

*Judge* I’m calling in the Toy-series.  
Toy-Freddy and Bonnie are coming in, Freddy’s tie is a bit crumpled and his suit is a bit crappy but Bonnie looks perfect and serious.   
*Toy-Freddy* Lemme introduce myself: I’m Toy-Freddy, mr. Fazbears cousin and probably the best Freddy of em all!  
*Freddy Talks to himself* Arrogant prick!  
*Toy-Bonnie* And I am Toy-Bonnie, lawyer, kid entertainer and proud son. Hello ma, hello pa. (he looks to Chica and Bonnie)  
*Chica* Hello my little angle! With you on our side we will win this definitely.  
*Pizzeria representative* Excuse us, but we have a contract for mr. Fazbear we made while you where talking.  
*Freddy* I’m listening…  
*Pizzeria representative* First: The animatronics are allowed to walk around at day for three hours per week.  
*Freddy* Aha.  
*Pizzeria representative* Second: We’ll install flashlights at the heads of the animatronics so they stop thinking that the night guard is an endoskeleton.  
*Freddy* But Foxy HATES flashlights!  
*Pizzeria representative* We will find something out. Last but not least…  
*Freddy* I hope it’s a very good argument or we will have no deal!  
*Pizzeria representative* Third: The animatronics will be paid…  
*Freddy* That’s what I’m talking about!  
*Pizzeria representative* …with exotic butters.  
*Freddy* No fucking deal!  
*Bonnie* Wait!  
Bonnie whispers something in Freddys ear.  
*Freddy* No Bonnie the contract doesn’t contains drugs…  
*Bonnie* Like he said: No deal!  
*Judge* And I thought it’s done… Anyway where’s toy Chica?  
*Chica* Cheap whore!  
*Judge* Please Mrs. Cupcake I think she can wears what she waaa (Toy-Chica entrees the court) aat… Who bitched you up!?  
*Toy-Chica* I guess it was Scott Cawthon.  
The weather wents bad and there are lightnings. Suddenly there’s a god like person who wears a „I love Freddy“ shirt and a jeans.  
*Lord Cawthon* Who called the mightiest of the mightiest!?  
*Bonnie* She, oh lord Cawthon! It was the black-sheep of the family Cupcake, my daughter!  
*Judge* Wait! You made this crap, right? Could you tell me the story of those animatronics?  
*Lord Cawthon* Nope!  
*Judge* But why…where is he!?  
Lord Cawthon is gone and the weather is normal  
*Freddy* Oh yeah before I forget, we also want a religion for our mighty lord Cawthon.  
*Judge* I will take notes mr. Fazbear. Anyway why were you build series Toy?  
*Toy-Freddy* We are the replacement of those UGLY FU-(Toy-Bonnie whispers into Toy-Freddys ear) I-I m-m-mean: less shiny versions of us, which became totally FUCKED U-(Toy-Bonnie whispers again) S-sorry, they became a bit defective… and were left TO ROT CAUSE NOBODY LI-(Toy-Bonnie again…) Uhh…w-we left them in the parts and service room for parts…  
*Judge* Is that right?  
*Toy-Chica* That were the things phone Guy said, except the facts why we’re way better than those old fucks there. He said we’re worth a fortune and we have facial recogzinal systems.  
*Judge* Ok and now I wanna ask the only animatronic I’m actually listening to: Toy-Bonnie is that crap your sister told me the truth?  
*Toy-Bonnie* Yes sir, except the one with the old f-fu-fu-f- I’m sorry I can’t curse, I think we should learn from them.  
*Toy-Chica* Neeeerrrd!  
*Judge* Please shut up! Ok mr. Fazbear can call himself a lucky bastard yet, cause there’s nothing against giving em rights(*Freddy* Yes!), but first I wanna talk to some other fractions!  
*Freddy to Chica and Bonnie* It was nice to meet you my friends…  
*Judge* Are there any other animatronics from the Toy series?  
*Toy-Freddy* Yes, Balloon Boy!  
*Freddy* Yup, we won’t win this.  
*Judge* Then I’m calling in Balloon Boy.  
The door opens someone screams outside of the court „SHUT. UP!!!“. He kicks BB inside of the court, while he flies he laughs.  
*Judge* Ballon Boy, what do you think about your job at the restaurant?  
*BB* Hello?  
*Judge* Oh I’m sorry. Hello I’m judge John. So, what do you think about your work?  
*BB* Ahaha!  
*Judge* What is so funny?  
*BB* Hello!  
*Judge* I don’t know how to answer…  
*BB* Ha!  
*Judge* Ok, can you do anything else then say „Hello“ and laugh like a little piece of shit?  
*BB* Hi!  
*Judge* PISS OFF!   
The Judge takes his hammer and throws it at BB so he flies out of the court.  
*Toy-Bonnie* Should I call JJ in for you?  
*Judge* Who the FUCK is JJ?  
*Toy-Bonnie* The female version of Ballon Boy.  
*Judge* FUCK NO!!! Frank, please organize a commercial break, I need it!  
*Frank* Ok.

[Did Ballon Boy fuck up Freddys chances? We will find out after a spot!]  
Hi kids, do you like Freddy Fazbear?  
Well he sucks!  
Candys burgers is still open cause our animatronics are gettin’ paid!  
Come in and pay the double price cause we’re now the only restaurant with animatronics!!!

[The judge is still pissed so we just show another spot!]

Hello I’m Cave Johnson and this is a spot for APERTURE SCIENCE!  
Here at Aperture we’re only taking the best of the best as test subjects!  
And with the best of the best I mean the desperates of the most desperates hobos.  
So if you know some desperate Guy who would do anything for 60 bucks send him to the following address!!!


End file.
